Bunny's Halloween Disaster
by cyclonegal12
Summary: (One Shot) Bunny doesn't have a Halloween Costume. She decides to transform to Sailor Moon for a costume. Not a smart move Bunny...
1. Bunny's Halloween Disaster

Bunny's Halloween Disaster

* * *

Note: There is some violence in this story.  
Note 2: Time will be kept strictly in this story.  
Note 3: The NegaVerse generals are anime form in this story.

* * *

**7:00 PM**  
Bunny sighed and looked out the window with sadness. She watched all the little kids running around in thier costumes with their bags of candy. Candy earned by having a good costume. It was October 31st, Halloween evening. Mina and the others were coming over to go Trick or Treating with her. Then they were going to have a sleepover at the Tsukino's. Sure it sounded like good fun but there was one problem. Bunny had no costume.  
"Bunny, are you all ready to go with your friends?" Mrs. Tsukino called from the stairs, "They're going to be here soon. I could touch up your make up if you want. And" "That's alright mom." Bunny called back, "I'm already to go." Which of course was a lie. "Then hurry down!" she called, "I still haven't seen your costume! I hope it's nothing inapropriate!" "It isn't." Bunny said.  
The reason Bunny had no costume was simple. Her mother had given her money to buy one a week ago. She had gone into the arcade on her way to the store and when she left she had no more money. Knowing that her mom would kill her, Bunny had told her mom that the costume was a surprise.  
Three minutes went by as Bunny racked her brain to come up with a good costume she could throw on at a moment's notice. "Your friends are here Bunny!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled up the stairs. A tear rolled down Bunny's face. It was the first year she didn't have a costume. Without one, she wouldn't get any candy. Bunny thought desperately of how she could pull off a costume in less than two minutes. Suddenly she had it.  
"One sec!" Bunny yelled. Quickly she closed her door and drew the blinds. Now Bunny was ready. She didn't want to take any chances on this. "Moon Prism Power!" She said quietly. The familiar ribbons and lights appeared. Thirty seconds later they stopped to reveal Sailor Moon standing where Bunny had been only moments ago. Hurriedly Bunny pulled the blinds up again, opened the door, and walked downstairs. She knew that her friends were going to kill her but she didn't care.  
Ray spit out the hard candy she had been sucking as Bunny came into view. Mrs. Tsukino turned around and smiled. "That's a perfect costume for you sweetie!" she exclaimed, "You look just like Sailor Moon. Where did you get the costume?" "Uh, I got it at Target." Bunny lied, "That's were you told me to go, remember?"  
"Yes, I remember now. Well you better get going." Her mother exclaimed looking at the time, "It's almost 7:20! I want you girls back before eleven, OK?" "Yes Mrs. Tsukino." Came the reply from the four guests. "Well get going!" Mrs. Tsukino said happily shooing the five out the door.  
As soon as the door closed behind them all eyes turned to Bunny. "Why are you, you, transformed?!!" Ray demanded. She was dressed as a geisha girl. Her kimono was blood red with little silver cranes embroidered on it. Her face was colored white and Ray's hair was up in an intricate bun.  
"I didn't have a costume." Bunny said guiltily, "I spent the money that mom gave me at the arcade." Ray rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot, Meatball Head." she said. "Someone's going to see you and put the pieces together!" Mina exclaimed.  
Mina was dressed as an old fashion American lady from the Wild West. Her blond hair was up in a normal bun under her cowgirl hat. It was plain to see that the blue and black striped dress Mina wore was a hoop dress. "No one will." Bunny muttered, "I promise." She was starting to get annoyed. "How do you know?" Lita demanded.  
Lita was dressed as a punk. There were pink highlights in her usually all brown hair. Her shirt was dark purple and only had one short sleeve. It said in very small letters, 'If you can read this you're too close.' Lita wore extremely tight fitting blue jeans. Finally there was a chain strung through her belt loops.  
"She can't be identified as the real Sailor Moon." Amy said, "Look around at all the other kids who decided to be Sailor Moon." It was true. At almost every house there was a kid dressed as Sailor Moon. "There's no way Bunny could be identified." She said again, quite sure of herself.  
Amy was dressed as a princess. She wore a sea blue gown that billowed out around her. The tiara in her short blue hair had real sapphires and diamonds in it. Together the group of a geisha, a western woman, a super heroine, a punk, and a princess made a very strange group. "Well if she can't be identified what are we waiting for?" Mina asked grinning, "Let's get some candy!"  
  
**7:10 PM  
**Darien looked up from his book and at the clock on the wall. It was 7:10 and only a matter of time until kids started arriving at his apartment, demanding candy. He was ready for them like always. There was a bowl with multiple types of candy sitting next to the door.  
Suddenly Darien felt it. The familiar pull of Sailor Moon transforming. But it was different than usual. He could sense that there was no monster threatening the people of Tokyo. "Why'd Sailor Moon transform?" he asked himself. Then he realized it. "Sailor Moon's gone trick or treating!" he laughed. The idea was funny. Sure, the super heroine was definitely young. She sure was a crybaby. But still she was a super heroine! Who had ever heard of one trick or treating?  
Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and ran out of his apartment. Good thing it was Halloween or Tuxedo Mask would have stuck out like a sore thumb on the street. Sailor Moon was just trick or treating but who knew what kind of trouble she could get into?  
**  
7:12 PM**  
Not far away, a group of four men sat in a dark room. The first two men were large and muscular in muscle shirts. The third was short and fat. And the fourth was tall and skinny. Of course all four of them were up to no good.  
"What do you want us to do, Boss?" the short and skinny guy asked. He had long blond hair and green smirking eyes. His name was Tristan. Tristan wore a tight white button-up shirt and black pants. A thick coat covered the shirt.  
"I want you to kidnap this 'super heroine', Sailor Moon." The third man said. No one knew his name. People just called him, 'Boss'. His voice was raspy and menacing. No one ever saw Boss's eyes or hair. They were always hidden beneath a black hat.Tristin raised his eyebrows at the name Boss said.  
"So how do we do that?" the first muscle man, who was named, Bernardo. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "I want you to track her down." Boss said, "Then I want you to take pictures of her. Pictures of her are rare and extremely pricey. We can sell them off for good money. Then I want you to kidnap her."  
"But how?" the second muscle man asked. His name was Leone. His hair was blond and he had baby blue eyes. "I don't know." Boss said, "Just do it!" "Yes Boss." The three men said. "Good. If we have an understanding I'll be going know." And he did just that.  
"You heard Boss, let's get going!" Tristan said, "We've got to find Sailor Moon, take pictures and kidnap her!"  
  
**7:37 PM  
**Tuxedo Mask jumped from building to building. His instincts had led him to Crossroads, Tokyo. Finally Tuxedo Mask found what he was looking for. Sailor Moon. She was with a group of friends. He suspected they were the other Sailor Scouts. Why weren't they in their uniforms too?  
Tuxedo Mask listened as the group discussed something on the way to the next house. "No way Amy! The best book in the world can't be the Complete Encyclopedia to Mathematics because the best book is so Dealing with Dragons!" "It is not, Ray!" a second voice objected, "The best book in the whole world is The Complete Guide to Cooking Cornish Hens!" "No, Lita!" another girl said, "The best book is so In the Hands of the Goddess!" "I disagree with all of you!" Sailor Moon said, "Especially you Mina. The best book in the world is The Ring because it's the best movie ever!" "Bunny you air head," the first voice yelled, "The Ring isn't even a book!  
The man on the roof gasped, "B-bunny?" he exclaimed under his breath, "Bunny, my Meatball Head is Sailor Moon?!"  
  
**7:30 PM**  
Tristan looked a recent newspaper clipping. It was about Sailor Moon. It read,  
Who is Sailor Moon? Once again the  
notorious super heroine, Sailor Moon  
and her Sailor Scouts saved a group  
of people in Tokyo Park from another  
youma today (10/31).  
But who is this Sailor Moon? No  
personal information has ever been  
found about this young super hero or  
her partners. The only information that  
investigators in the subject have found  
out is that Sailor Moon and the Sailor  
Scouts are always quickest getting to  
fights in Crossroads, Japan.  
If you have any information about Sailor  
Moon or the Sailor Scouts please contact  
the Crossroads police immediately. Thank you.  
Tristan sighed. The article did nothing for him. Except that he knew where to start searching for Sailor Moon. "Bernardo, Leone," Tristan said to the two men that were sitting behind him, "Get your things we're going to Crossroads Japan tonight." "Why?" Bernardo asked. "Because that's where Sailor Moon is, idiot!" the leader exclaimed  
  
**7:43 PM**  
It was almost 7:45 and Tuxedo Mask was still following Bunny and the others. Over the past few minutes he had learned that, Sailor Jupiter was really the girl named Lita Kino who hung out with Bunny. She was tough but loved to cook and garden. Sailor Mercury was the girl genius, Amy Mizuno that everyone had been talking about a few months ago. Sailor Venus was a girl named Mina Aino. She had also been the famous Sailor V. Lastly Tuxedo Mask learned that the fiery tempered, Sailor Mars, was a fiery tempered priestess named Ray Hinowho worked at the Cherry Hill Temple.  
They hadn't talked about anything interesting since Tuxedo Mask had arrived but it didn't bother him. He was busy studying Sailor Moon. The more Tuxedo Mask watched her the more he yelled at himself for not seeing the resemblance of looks and attitude between her and Bunny.  
"So what did you think about that monster this morning?" Ray asked the rest of the girls. "I swear that those NegaVerse monsters are getting stupider and stupider!" Mina exclaimed, "For god sakes! Today's was made out of bubble wrap!" Tuxedo Mask chuckled at the memory of the scouts trying to fight a giant wad of bubble wrap. Now Bunny was saying something, Tuxedo Mask's attention snapped back to the girls.  
"-Totally weird, but did you see Tuxedo Mask save me today?" Bunny asked excitedly, "It was so funny the way that he threw his roses into the bubbles and made them pop! I wish he'd stay after the battles though. I want to talk to him." Tuxedo Mask was surprised. Was he really that popular with the Sailor Scouts? He knew he yearned for Sailor Moon's admiration, but did she yearn for his? Tuxedo Mask shook his head and jumped onto the next rooftop.  
  
**7:50 PM  
**Tristan put his hand to his forehead. He was extremely frustrated. "There are so many kids in Sailor Moon costumes!" he exclaimed loudly, "How are we going to find the real one here?!" "I don't know." Bernardo replied. "We could hope for a youma to show up." Leone suggested. "That would take too long!" Tristan yelled, "We have to find her NOW!"  
And that's when Bunny and the others walked by. Tristan stared at the girl in the Sailor Suit with long blond hair in Sailor Moon's style. She didn't look like all the others. She looked, well, authentic. "We found her." Tristan said quietly to the others, "Now get my camera. We're going to follow that group of girls.  
  
**8:03 PM  
**Tuxedo Mask was watching Sailor Moon when he first saw the man with the camera. He went pale. Tuxedo Mask could tell that the man wasn't taking pictures of the other girls. Just Sailor Moon. "I knew it was a good idea to follow her." He grumbled, "She always seems to be getting into trouble even when she doesn't try. Trouble prone."  
Tuxedo Mask always carried plenty of useful objects in his pocket. This time was no exception. He pulled out a small keychain with a button on it. Tuxedo Mask smiled. He had no clue where or when he'd gotten this contraption but he didn't care. When he pressed the button a sound so high that glass would break would be projected. This is exactly what he wanted to do to the camera lens. That way there would be no pictures of Sailor Moon.  
Quickly he pushed the button, hoping that the sound would go far enough to break the lens. And it did. There was a quiet sound of cracking glass and then he heard a man say, "Damn it!" Tuxedo Mask smiled in satisfaction. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were safe again.  
  
**8:04 PM  
**It was starting to get windy and Sailor Moon had faced the wind. Her hair was gently pushed into flight. She smiled. It was a sweet, peaceful smile. Tristan was just about to take the picture when, CRACK! The lens of the camera broke. "Darn it!" Tristan exclaimed. It was too late to take the picture now. Sailor Moon was already at the next house collecting her candy.  
Suddenly Tristan smiled. "What is it, Tristan?" Bernardo asked. "We're going to go strait to Boss's next orders." He replied looking up and down the street. "What were they?" Leone asked. "Yeah, what?" Bernardo questioned. "Oh!" Tristan exclaimed, "You two are such idiots! Why'd I agree to work with you anyway?!" "Because we're the strongest guys in the agency." Bernardo said proudly. "And the stupidest." Tristan mumbled under his breath. In a normal voice he said, "We're going to kidnap Sailor Moon right now!" "Oh, yeah!" Leone exclaimed, "Now I remember!"  
Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sailor Moon and her friends only go to houses with their lights on." Tristan said, "So we're going to break into a house that has its lights off-" "But shouldn't we break into a house with its lights on, if Sailor Moon only goes to those houses?" Bernardo asked. "Let me finish!" Tristan said trying to keep a steady voice, "We'll break into a house with its lights off. Then we'll turn them on. Sailor Moon and her friends will come to the door and we'll kidnap Sailor Moon."  
"What about her friends?" Leone asked. "They're just little girls." Tristan replied, "They'll probably go screaming off into the woods." "Uh, Tristan, there are no woods around here." Bernardo pointed out. "It's a figure of speech!" Tristan said through gritted teeth. "Oh." Bernardo retorted, "What's that?" Tristan did not answer this because he was already on his way to the nearest house without its lights on that the group of girls hadn't visited yet.  
  
**8:07 PM  
**Tuxedo Mask frowned as he watched the group of three men walk quickly towards the nearest house with its lights off. "Those three are causing trouble and will make it bigger." He said following them, all thoughts of watching the scouts forgetten.  
**  
8:11 PM**  
Tristan carefully inserted a lock pick into the door. A few seconds later it swung open. Tristan, Bernardo, and Leone walked into the house and flipped on the lights. "What if another group of kids come?" Leone asked. "We'll tell them we're out of candy." Tristan replied, "Now be quiet as we wait.  
Minutes went by but finally the doorbell rang. Tristan peaked out the spy hole in the door. There was a little girl dressed up as a fairy there. He opened the door. "What do you want?" Tristan demanded. The girl looked up at him innocently. "Trick or treat!" she said happily. The man growled. "Can I have some candy mister?" the girl asked. "I don't have any!" Tristan said, "Go away!" He slammed the door in the poor kid's face.  
Not long after the doorbell rang again. Tristen looked out the hole again. "It's them." He whispered. Quickly he opened the door and grabbed Bunny into the hallway. Then he shut the door again. "Let me go!" Bunny yelled, "What did you just do?" "You were just kidnapped, Sailor Moon." Tristan said icily. Then to Bernardo he said, "Lock that door so the girls don't come back."  
Plenty of thoughts were running through Bunny's head. A few of them were, "Will Tuxedo Mask save me even though it's not a battle? How does this guy know I'm Sailor Moon? Will the scouts try and save me? What's this weirdo going to do to me? Am I going to die!?! Did I manage to keep my candy bag?"  
Tristan roughly pulled Bunny through the house to the back door. Leone forced open the door to the garage and Tristan smiled. "A car." He said coolly, "Our get away will go much smoother now. "This man's right!" Bunny thought in alarm, "As soon as they've got me in the car I can't use an attack or it would just bounce back at me for the lack of space! I'd be hurt too!"  
Bernardo opened the door of the car to the back seat. He swiftly locked the child lock so that Bunny couldn't escape. Tristan pushed the heroine into the back of the car. She hit her head on the door on the other side and was stunned. Bunny heard the door slam behind her. She was trapped with no way out.  
There were three rows of seats in the car. Bunny was currently lying in the third row, Bernardo and Leone had sat in the second row, and Tristan took the driver's seat. The car flew out of the garage and down the street.  
**  
8:18 PM  
**The scouts watched in horror as the car disappeared down the street. Their leader had been taken right out of their hands! "We're going to get her back!" Ray yelled, pulling out her transformation pen. "You've got that one right!" Lita growled, also pulling her pen out. "Well what are we waiting for?" Mina asked, "Let's find a place to transform and do it! Tuxedo Mask would have found watching the girls transform very embarrassing but her wasn't there, he was hopping from roof to roof, easily keeping up with the car.  
  
**8:43 PM  
**Around a half an hour later the car stopped in front of a very up class looking building. The door opened again, and Bunny was hauled out of the car and into the building. As soon as the door opened the secretary at the front desk, which was a far ways away at the end of the hall, looked up. The group walked up to the secretary, Bunny resisting the whole way.  
"We've got a little surprise for Boss." Tristan told the secretary. "He's already left the office." She replied, looking down at some papers. It was clear she was uninterested. Tristan tugged Bunny towards an elevator. She wouldn't budge. "We're going!" he said annoy. "Sure you three are," Bunny said, "but I'm not. And you can't make me." Tristan tugged as hard as he could. She was right. She wasn't going anywhere... on her feet.  
"Bernardo?" He called. The man walked over to Bunny and picked her up. "That's better," Tristan said to Bunny who was flung over Bernardo's shoulder. Their eyes met. "Now that we're seeing eye to eye." The four made their way towards the elevator.  
  
**8:44 PM**  
Tuxedo Mask looked up at the large, fancy building. He could tell that Sailor Moon was there. There was just a feeling that let him know. Tuxedo Mask looked at the sign on the door. It read, in big fancy letters, 'Jobs Done Right' He rolled his eyes and detransformed before casually slipping into the building.  
  
**8:49 PM**  
Bunny groaned and sat up. She hurt everywhere. Bunny was lying in a bed in a semi dark room. There were no windows. "Did I get knocked out?" she muttered. Stiffly, Bunny pulled herself out of bed and tried the door. It was locked. "Typical." She mumbled. She reached for her tiara to blow a hole in the door and gasped. The tiara was gone! Her kidnapper knew her well if he had removed her tiara. Remembering something, Bunny looked at her wrist. Her communicator was gone too.  
Bunny looked around the room. She saw a TV, and a table and chair. There was a meal on the table. There was no use starving herself. Bunny sat down at the table and ate the meal laid out for her.  
As soon as Bunny finished the meal she felt strength returning to her. All the pain and stiffness subsided. Bunny wasn't upset about what had happened anymore, she was mad! And then the door opened. It was Tristan. Once again, Bunny glared daggers at him. "You're still upset?" he asked. "YES I AM!" Bunny screamed, "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND SUDDENLY YOU WERE KIDNAPPED?"  
"I think you should calm down." Tristan said, surprised that the super heroine that had saved countless lives had a temper this big. Bunny put on a fake smile and said, "You know you're right. In fact, I've got three things for you. Just come a little closer." Eager to find out what Sailor Moon had to offer he stepped forward. Bunny kicked him hard. "That was for taking my tiara!" she yelled. She kicked him again. "That was for taking my communicator!" She kicked him one more time. This time she used all the strength she could muster. It sent Tristan flying across that room. "And that," she said, "that was for ruining my night out with my friends!"  
Tristan glared at her and said threateningly, "I don't give a damn if Boss wants you or if you save people you've irked me enough!" Tristan drew his gun out of his back pocket and shot Bunny in the leg.  
Tristan and Bunny stared at the wound in surprise. "I-I d-didn't mean t-to do that." Tristan stuttered, "My common sense left me for a moment!" Bunny gave him one more dagger stare before casually walking out of the room. She wasn't surprised because Tristan shot her. She had been sort of expecting that all night. What surprised her was that it didn't hurt at all. It didn't even bleed. It was definite that he had shot her. Bunny could see the hole where the bullet had entered below her knee. "I'll pretend it never happened." She decided.  
Bunny looked up and down the hall. There, sitting on a table just a few feet away were her tiara and communicator. She put the two stolen items where they belonged and continued on her quest to find the way out of the building.  
  
**9:00 PM**  
Darien looked at his clock it was 9:00 at night. "No wonder there's no one here." He said aloud, "But where are they keeping Bunny?" He walked down hall after hall, opening every door that he found. Most of the rooms were laboratories of some sort or another, or offices.  
Darien heard the sound of footsteps in the next hall. Quickly he turned into Tuxedo Mask. He could handle anyone better that way. The footsteps were getting closer. Tuxedo Mask got ready to fight.  
  
**9:03 PM**  
The Sailor Scouts were all out of breath except for Jupiter of course. She never seemed to be out of breath. They had been running for the past half an hour. Sailor Mercury was directing them where to go by using her hand held computer. "That's it. This is the place." She gasped, "Bunny's here."  
"How do you know?" Venus panted, "Do you have her bugged or something?" "No." Mercury replied, "The computer does." "Well let's find her!" Jupiter exclaimed. The group walked into the building, not bothering to untransform.  
  
**9:05 PM**  
Sailor Moon walked up and down corridors. She wasn't sure if she was going somewhere or just going in circles. Suddenly she heard a sound. It sounded like someone talking. "It's probably those two numbskulls that were in for kidnapping me." She thought to herself, "I'm going to have to make a fast appearance and an even faster disappearance. But there's no way around them."  
Bunny listened hard. There were no more sounds from the next hall. "Maybe they heard me." She thought in panic, "Maybe they're ready to grab me as I run by. Well I better make a mad dash. Maybe I'll kick them like I kicked the other guy. That looked like it really hurt."  
Sailor Moon got to the end of the hallway. "OK." She thought, "On the count of three I'll run past them. One. Two. Three." Bunny turned the corner to face her enemy and gasped. So did he. "Tuxedo Mask?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "You're all right!" Tuxedo Mask said would relief. He walked towards her. Before Bunny knew what was happening she was caught up in a big hug. "I was so worried." He whispered,  
"Did they hurt you?" Tuxedo Mask asked suddenly "Well..." Sailor Moon started. She wasn't sure what to say. Tuxedo Mask drew away from Sailor Moon and started to look for injuries. He started at her head. He had almost convinced himself she was all right when he saw the bullet hole.  
"Dear God! What happened?!" Tuxedo Mask demanded in horror. "The man in charge shot me." Sailor Moon said quietly, "It doesn't hurt. It's just, there." "He shot you!" Tuxedo Mask repeated in terror, "Why?" "I kicked him three times because he kidnapped me, took my tiara, and my communicator." Sailor Moon said proudly.  
"How'd they got your tiara and communicator?" he asked, shocked at her reasons. "The problem is, I'm not sure." Bunny admitted, frowning, "I don't remember getting into a fight, I just woke up in a room without them." "You got them back?" Tuxedo Mask asked looking at her forehead and wrist. "Yeah," Bunny replied, "He was stupid enough to leave the door open when he entered the room they were keeping me in. So after I kicked him and he shot me, I just walked out."  
Tuxedo Mask hugged Sailor Moon one more time. "I'm just glad you're alive." He said, "I'll help you get out of this building." Sailor Moon tensed as she remembered something. "Did you see the Sailor Scouts?" She asked hopefully. "I did when you were first kidnapped, but they don't run as fast as me so they should be here soon." Bunny relaxed. "Well, what are we waiting for Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked smiling, "let's get out of this place!" "Alright!" she replied happily.  
  
**9:10 PM**  
Five minutes later, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were still searching for a way out of the building, and they had still not found the Sailor Scouts. Each of them had tried to keep a conversation but it didn't work. They walked in silence. Suddenly it wasn't silent anymore. There were footsteps behind them. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon swerved around. There was Tristan.  
"Get any closer and I'll kick you again." Sailor Moon warned. Tristan's chin was a nasty shade of blue and black from the last three kicks. "If you don't come with me I'll shoot you again." Tristan said holding his gun in front of him. "Well that doesn't seem to work does it?" She retorted, "It's not like I've healed the wound and I feel fine." Tristan glared at her. She just smiled back.  
Tristan had an idea. "Come with me or your boyfriend gets it." he warned turning the pistol towards Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon walked towards him as if she was going to follow. Tristan smiled. Tuxedo Mask starred. Was she going to give her life to protect his?  
The answer came quickly. "So the famous Sailor Moon does have a weak spot." Tristan said laughing an evil laugh. WAM! Sailor Moon punched him for all she was worth. She giggled and said, "I think you're a man who likes tradition so here," WAM! She gave him a kick that made him fly down the hall. When he landed he was unconscious.  
Sailor Moon wiped her hands on her uniform as if she had done dirty work. Then she walked back to Tuxedo Mask and said, "There's two other men with him. They're too big to be defeated like that, but they're pretty dumb. I think we can handle them." Tuxedo Mask nodded, too dumbfounded to talk. He had no clue Sailor Moon could even do that.

**9:12 PM**  
Jupiter looked up and down the hall. There was no one there. She signaled to the other three and the four ventured out into the hall. Then they heard it. There were people in the next hall. Someone had just punched someone. There was some talking and then a muffled, 'WAM'. Someone had kicked someone else. "I don't want to meet who ever forked out those blows." Jupiter whispered, "They'd have to be as strong as me at least. And we can't defend ourselves the normal way because they're humans. Let's go some other way." The others nodded.  
**  
9:30 PM  
**At exactly 9:30 Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask found a door leading out of the building. "Well let's go Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said going towards the door. He didn't hear footsteps following him. Tuxedo Mask turned around to see Sailor Moon with her eyes closed. "They're here." She said softly, "The Sailor Scouts are here. We can't leave. "Use your communicator." Tuxedo Mask suggested, "I don't know why we forgot about it."  
Sailor Moon smiled and popped the little cover of her communicator open. She pressed a button and said, "Scouts come in! It's Sailor Moon." Four relieved faces appeared on the tiny screen. "We were so worried!" Venus exclaimed. "Are you hurt?" Mercury asked seriously. "No, well not really. I-" Bunny was interrupted by Mars. "Meatball Brains!" she yelled, "We could have died we were so scared! Why do you always have to do this to us?" "Sorry, Mars." Sailor Moon said meekly. "Did you find a way out?" Jupiter asked hopefully. "Yes." Bunny replied, "I'm at the main exit with Tuxedo Mask. He found me and we're together." "TUXEDO MASK?!" the scouts yelled in surprise. "Did he follow the car that kidnapped you?" Venus asked. "I guess so." Sailor Moon replied.  
Tuxedo Mask didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. He heard Sailor Moon give directions on how to get out of the building but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about how Sailor Mars had called Sailor Moon Meatball Brains'. "So someone else has been using my nickname for Bunny in a different way." He thought smiling.  
  
**9:32 PM  
**Boss smiled as he listened to Sailor Moon's conversation. They had bugged her communicator. When the conversation finished he picked up his cell phone and said, "Get group #2 down to the atrium. We've got a run away super heroine that needs to be contained again."  
**  
9:35 PM  
**Five minutes later Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were waiting in the atrium for the scouts to arrive. Finally they heard footsteps. "It may not be them." Tuxedo Mask warned. The two stood up. A few seconds later a blond hair in a Sailor Suit entered followed by three others. "Venus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed with relief. The two friends hugged.  
"Well now that we're all together let's get out of here." Tuxedo Mask suggested. "You can't leave yet!" a disappointed voice said. The group of six turned around to see six men standing at the doorway into the inner building. "I'm Aiken." The man that had spoken before said, "This is Alfred, Barton, Dagwood, Fairfax, and, last this is Witt. We're here to reclaim Sailor Moon and kill the rest of you!"  
"You're new at this aren't you?" Sailor Mars asked dryly. "How'd you know?" Aiken asked frowning, "Rekidnapping Sailor Moon is our first assignment." "You've got to work on the opening speech a whole lot." Jupiter said, "Don't say your names just cut right to the chase next time." "Thanks for the tip." He said, "But now we must kill you!"  
Each man pulled out a small sword and ran towards the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Venus easily warded them off with her Love-Me-Chain. "That's no fair!" Alfred yelled, "You've got special weapons and we've only have the usual!" "Actually they're not the usual, they're old fashioned." Sailor Mercury informed them, "No one's used swords in battle for hundreds of years! "Oh well." Barton said, running towards the group again.  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. The six men were blasted across the room they landed in a head, unconscious. "That was easier than I thought it would be, huh Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars said laughing. There was no response. "Sailor Moon?" she repeated turning. So did the others. They all gasped.  
A seventh man held Sailor Moon with one arm by the neck. The other held a knife to her throat. "I'm Fred." the man said simply, "I'm not a beginner like those other dimwits. If you leave right now and don't try to save your little friend I'll let you live. Deal? Even if you do try to attack me you'll hurt her too." None of the scouts, nor Tuxedo Mask knew what to do. Fred was right. He wasn't a beginner.  
"Attack us." Sailor Moon whispered, "I won't get hurt I swear!" The scouts starred at her. "Do it!" she begged. Sailor Mars sighed and did what she was told. "MARS FIRE SURROUND!" she yelled. The fireballs flew towards Sailor Moon and Fred. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jupiter demanded, "YOU'RE GOING TO HURT SAILOR MOON!"  
WUNK! Sailor Moon and Fred hit the ground. Sailor Mercury ran to the two and pulled her friend out of the man's grip. Sailor Moon moaned. "That's one hot fire ball." She commented. Sailor Mars smiled. "Where's the knife?" Jupiter asked nervously. "Right here." Fred said getting up, holding the knife above his head. Sailor Mercury ran back to the rest of the group, assuming that Sailor Moon was behind her. She wasn't.  
Fred brought the knife right at Sailor Moon's head. Gasping she quickly attempted to get out of the way. She was too late. The knife missed her head but it made a deep long gash, going from Sailor Moon's shoulder to the end of her wrist. This time she did feel pain and screamed for all she was worth. Sailor Moon could still feel the knife take its journey down her arm even thought Fred had dropped it to shield his ears from the terrible sound of the screams.  
"Why you-" Sailor Mars and Jupiter screamed. Mercury pulled Sailor Moon back towards the group. Bunny was immediately taken from Mercury's grasp by Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury joined the group to punish Fred forever setting his hands on their leader. Sailor Moon lost conciseness. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" was the last thing she heard. She didn't even hear Fred's screams as he died.  
**  
9:46 PM**  
Sailor Moon regained conciseness, but she didn't open her eyes or stir. There seemed to fighting going on in the background. Her head was resting on something soft, like a pillow. Then she remembered. Sailor Moon had been with Tuxedo Mask when she fainted. Was she still with him?  
She tuned back into the fighting. "We have to go!" she heard Jupiter yell, "What if another group comes?" "We can't move Sailor Moon though!" Mars yelled, "We can't risk waking her up!" "I agree with Mars." Mercury added, "Sleep is the best way to heal. "She's going to be in more trouble if another group of weirdoes come here." Venus pointed out, "Then she's definitely going to wake up and she might get even more hurt!" "Quiet!" Sailor Moon heard Tuxedo Mask say quietly, "You'll wake her up."  
So it was Tuxedo Mask that was supporting her head. She was sure of it. His voice was closer than the others and the smell gave him away. He smelled like roses. The smell pulled Sailor Moon back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
**10:01 PM**  
Sailor Moon regained conciseness again. It was quiet. The scouts had stopped arguing. She opened her eyes. They were still in the atrium of the building. Sailor Moon looked around. The reason why the scouts weren't fighting was because they had gone to sleep.  
"You're awake." Tuxedo Mask commented softly. "I am." Sailor Moon agreed. "Do you feel all right?" he asked as she sat up. "Yah." She replied, examining her arm. It was bandaged in a white cloth. "Your friend Sailor Mercury is smart." Tuxedo Mask said, "As soon as they killed Fred she whipped out that and bandaged you up." "They killed him?!" she cried, alarmed, "But he was a human! We're not supposed to kill humans!" "Actually he wasn't." Tuxedo Mask replied, "When the attack hit him he turned into dust which means he was a NegaVerse monster."  
Sailor Moon looked down at where the bullet had gone through her leg and gasped. "It's gone!" she exclaimed, "The bullet hole, it just- disappeared!" "It probably healed." Tuxedo Mask said. "Don't tell the scouts about this." She warned, "If they ever found out I got shot I'd never have a moment of peace to myself again because they'd always be watching me." Tuxedo Mask chuckled.  
Sailor Mars stirred and opened her eyes. "You're awake!" she exclaimed. Mars got up and ran over to the two that were awake. "So fill me in the details of after that guy shut the door on us." She requested. Sailor Moon began.  
As she told the story all the scouts woke up. At different times. And each time one woke up Sailor Moon had to start the story over. Each time she started it over she left out the part about being shot. Finally almost twenty minutes later she finished the story for the last time. "Well get on our way home." Mercury said getting home. "You know that Sailor Moon's mom wants us home by 11:00." "Well we better get going, then." Tuxedo Mask said checking his pocket watch that came with the Tuxedo costume, "It's already ten twenty four.  
  
**10:43 PM**  
The scouts stopped. "We have to go know Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Mercury said, "If we got any closer to the house we'd probably give Sailor Moon's identity away." "Then see you at the next fight." Tuxedo Mask said jumping onto the nearest roof. He threw a rose down. Sailor Moon caught it with her good hand. "That's for me you meatball head!" Mars yelled. "No it isn't!" Sailor Moon retorted, "It's for me."  
"Oh goody the whole group's back together." A sarcastic voice said. All heads whipped towards the tone. Tristan stood at the beginning of the street smirking. "I'm here to take Sailor Moon back because all those idiots that Boss hired are too stupid to get the job done. But I might as well let you know who I really am." The plain close that Tristan had been wearing the whole night disappeared to reveal a NegaVerse general's suit.  
"Zoisite!" the scouts growled. "Bingo." She replied, "Now you can probably guess that I'm not going to bring Sailor Moon to Boss. I'm going to bring her to Queen Beryl, great queen of the NegaVerse!" "Oh no you're not!" Jupiter growled. "Really?" Zoisite asked innocently. She made a simple gesture. Black energy spilled from her hands and headed strait towards Sailor Moon.  
A red rose stopped the energy blast from getting anywhere near Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask jumped off a house. His face, or what you could see of it was red with furry. He strode over to Zoisite and said, "No one touches Sailor Moon as long as I'm here." "Then you've got to go somewhere else!" she said punching him in the face.  
The blow was not hard, but it was strong enough to knock Tuxedo Mask's mask off. The scouts gasped as dark blue eyes were revealed. "Darien?!" Sailor Moon gasped. "Enough with the reunion." Zoisite demanded, "I've got a job to do!" This pulled Sailor Moon over the edge. "Tuxedo Mask, get away from her!" she demanded. Startled at her tone, he did as Sailor Moon told him to do.  
"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" Sailor Moon yelled, pointing the Moon Stick at Zoisite. A blast of power shot at her. As soon as it touched, Zoisite turned into dust. It blew away in the wind.  
Sailor Moon looked down at her boots. "I guess we should tell you who we are now that we know who you are." She said softly. "No need, Bunny." Tuxedo Mask said picking up the fallen mask, "I already know." "How?" she asked surprised. "When you transformed this evening, I was curious to know why." Darien started, "I watched as you trick or treated with your friends because it seems that Bunny Tsukino may not attract trouble, but Sailor Moon sure does. I wanted to be there if you needed me and I was right. I figured out who the scouts were by how you addressed each other." Bunny blushed.  
"I TOLD YOU, YOU WERE GOING TO DRAW ATTENTION TO YOUR SELF, BY USING SAILOR MOON AS A COSTUME!" Sailor Mars screeched. "Well we better get home." Bunny said quickly, "I'd detransform but I think that mom would find it really odd if I left as Sailor Moon and returned as Bunny." Darien smiled. "I agree with that." He said.  
One by one the Sailor Scouts detransformed. Darien had been right in guessing each of them. "Does anyone know what time it is?" the punk Lita asked. He pulled his pocket watch out. "It's 10:56." Darien informed them. "We're going to be late!" the princess, Amy exclaimed in horror. Everyone ignored her and went on the next issue. "How come you've got a watch and we don't?" Mina demanded her skirts rustled angrily. "See yourselves, the Sailor Scouts wearing watches to battle and then answer the question yourself." He said simply.  
"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Amy shouted at the four other girls. "Well bye!" Bunny called to Darien as Amy pulled her away. "Bump into you tomorrow!" he retorted.  
  
**11:00 PM  
**Bunny and the others walked through the door just as the clock chimed eleven. "Just on time!" Mrs. Tsukino said, beaming. Did you get a lot of candy?" Each girl held up her bag, which was only partly full. "What were you doing all night?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "Oh we were just helping a friend settle a major disagreement." Ray said happily. The other for smiled at the insider's joke."

* * *

So did you like it? It wasn't as long as I expected, but that's all right. (I like long) Just to make everything crystal clear I'll say it again. This is the REVISED version of this story. I added a few mini scenes and put some better language in it. I also cleaned up the grammar and spelling. I hope you liked it! R&R! 


	2. Ranting and Raving

I know that we're not supposed to make author's notes anymore but I just have to. For one, I have to reply to the three nice people who reviewed the story.

**Dark Saryna and Lady Dazzel- **I'm just wondering, if you're not a big Sailor Moon fan why were you reading this? Oh well. Thanks for reading!

**Jennyroseangel- **If you meant keep righting this story I'm afraid it's only a one shot, but if you meant keep righting fan fiction sure! I've actually got another Sailor Moon fiction I've been meaning to put up for a while.

**Princess Jess- **I took your suggestion and reposted for Halloween.

Now what else could I say? Oh yeah! This was one of my first fan fictions ever. That's why some of the facts are gumbled up. Like Tristan being Zoicite. I know that was confusing. Sorry! If you guys have any questions email me at I'll be redoing the story once again for Halloween next year. Sound good? Please review!! I love getting reviews!


End file.
